1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for forming feedthroughs for hermetically sealed housings, and more particularly, to methods for forming feedthroughs for hermetically sealed housings using powder injection molding (PIM).
2. Related Art
An insulative element having one or more electrically conductive paths extending from one side of the insulative element to another is generally referred to herein as a “feedthrough.” In some applications, feedthroughs may be used to provide an electrically conductive path through an insulative element. For example, feedthroughs are often used to provide electrically conductive path(s) through a non-electrically conductive portion of a housing to electrically connect one or more components external the housing to components internal the housing.
Feedthroughs for hermetically sealed housings are often utilized in medical devices having one or more active implantable components, generally referred to herein as active implantable medical devices (AIMDs). Such feedthroughs provide one or more conductive paths through an insulative element while maintaining the hermetic integrity of the housing. AIMDs often include an implantable, bio-compatible, hermetically sealed electronics module, and a component that interfaces with a patient's tissue. The tissue interface component may include, for example, one or more instruments, apparatus, sensors or other active or passive components that are permanently or temporarily implanted in a patient. The tissue interface component is used to, for example, diagnose, monitor, and/or treat a disease or injury, or to modify a patient's anatomy or physiological process.
In particular applications, an AIMD tissue interface includes one or more electrical contacts, referred to as electrodes, which deliver electrical stimulation signals to, or receive signals from, a patient's tissue. The electrodes are typically disposed in a biocompatible carrier member, and are electrically connected to the electronics module. The electrodes and the non-conductive member are collectively referred to herein as an electrode assembly.